stolen looks - Foursome
by storiesareyourescape
Summary: Josh knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts about his friends younger sister but lately she is all he could think about. will he finally admit it to someone other than himself? read and find out. I don't own any of the characters or foursome or any of the main storylines in this story.


Foursome

Andie and Josh

As Josh was trying to focus on studying his notes for his chemistry test he had at the end of the day he couldn't shake the feeling of being slightly distracted by none other than his best friends little sister of all people. Andie and the dude she had been seeing for the past couple of weeks Kent were at the other side of the room looking all flirty and what not. Josh looked back down to the notes he had wrote in his lap trying to just focus on those instead of her. For the past couple of weeks that's all he had been doing and he hated it when he caught himself doing it. At first he didn't know why or how she was on his mind all the time all of a sudden, when it finally clicked in his head the reason for it that scared him more than anything.

There had just been something about her lately and whatever it was he hadn't been able to pin point it yet had been catching his eye more and more. He didn't know what had changed about her he was too scared to even ask himself that question. He sighed to himself thinking he couldn't exactly talk to anyone about it because he knew what everyone expected from him. Everyone around him expected him to be hooking up with different girls every other week as gross as that was.

But the past weeks he had done the exact opposite of that the only girl he had been hanging out with was Andie and since these certain thoughts had been in his head he hadn't even looked at another girl. He shook his head trying to get rid of these thoughts from his head because after all it was pointless his best friend was her older and very over protective brother and he shuddered at the thought of what Alec would do to him if he found out what was going through his head. He had to keep telling himself that these thoughts would vanish in a couple of days that what he had to believe.

He was snapped right out of his thoughts by the one who was occupying them. Andie bounced on the couch next to him making him jump physically and mentally back to reality. She smiled at him before saying;

" hey you looked completely lost in thought there careful you don't hurt yourself"

giggling slightly punching his shoulder as she did so. He couldn't help but smile back at her that's when he knew he was in trouble.

" hey uh no I was uh I was just dreading this chemistry test I've got later on today I've got enough going on up here without passing chemistry"

laughing again. She took his notebook out of his lap skimming through them quickly before throwing it back to him lightly with a lost look on her face.

"yeah nope that right there is like a foreign language to me I'm glad I didn't take chemistry that's for sure"

She sighed with a smile on her face looking up at him as he put the notebook bag in his backpack.

"oh thanks for those very encouraging words of wisdom I'm definitely going to pass now for sure"

He looked back at her then slightly over to Kent then to the floor going against his better judgement by what he was going to ask.

" so has uh has Kent asked you to this party that's uh happening tonight then"

He gulped after asking not knowing what answer he wanted her to say. He avoided looking at her until she replied. She looked over at Kent then back at Josh smiling.

"uh yeah he uh did just earlier it uh it sounds like its going to be fun are you uh are you going too"

She questioned him with slight hesitation in her voice. He frowned to himself undecided of he liked that answer or not. Shaking those thought from his head again he would deal with that later looking back at her.

"uh yeah I uh yeah I'm going I think I'll need it after failing chemistry this afternoon I uh I think most people from out class are going it sounds like its going to be a good night"

He went back to avoiding eye contact for the time being for a reason he wouldn't yet let himself admit. She smiled down at him nodding.

"okay well cool I uh well I'm guessing we will all be going together since uh you and the others normally uh come to the house before the party with uh Gea too I guess I think Kent is uh coming over too"

Josh winced at the end of that sentence thinking to himself ' great' before saying;

"I uh actually wont be bringing Gea not as my uh date anyway I mean she will uh be there but not with me, we got in to an argument the uh end of last week and decided were uh just you know better of as friends nothing uh more than that"

He looked down at the floor. Her head shot up looking at him at first not knowing what to say at all not expecting that to come out of his mouth trying to find words stuttering.

"what uh happened you two seemed uh happy I guess what I uh she seemed nice"

Andie tried to say without trying to sound too sarcastic or whatever. He laughed at her a little knowing she was never Gea's biggest fan in the world he didn't know why but he left it alone. He was unsure of how to answer that question because he couldn't exactly tell her the truth about what happened. Gea had been convinced that Josh was crushing on Andie and had been for a while and listing off the things she thought she had seen between the two over the few weeks while he stood there listening to her and trying to come up with some sort excuse for the things coming out of her mouth. He thought to himself at the time that it was completely stupid that she thought he was crushing on Andie so made an excuse on the spot.

"well we uh I don't know I guess we were too different we uh we thought very differently about a lot of things so we uh decided it was for the uh best I guess"

He swallowed hard and daring to look at her. She gently put her hand on his shoulder smiling at him.

"hey I know I'm just your best friends little sister or whatever but you'll find the nice girl you deserve I guess you will just have to wait a little bit longer"

He couldn't help but frown at her is that really all she thought she was to him.

"hey you are not just my friends little sister to me okay you uh you should know that you're my friend too"

They smiled at each other as he done the one thing he had been scared to do since she sat down and looked her in the eyes and regretting immediately as he swallowed hard once again and looked down to her lips. He knew deep down somewhere he should not be thinking things that's going through his head right now. The next thing he was aware of was he was leaning in slowly towards her but before it could go anywhere the door burst open making them both jump to opposite ends of the couch and alarm bells going off in Josh's head.

"so I'll uh I'll see you uh later on uh at your house before we all go to the party yeah uh bye"

Josh stuttered as he made his way to his next class mentally kicking himself as he did. She just smiled at him slightly and walked back over to where Kent was getting ready to go to class too.

Later on that day Josh walked through the front door of Alec's house hearing him shouting for him to go upstairs as usual. He just laughed to himself not wanting to know what Alec was doing. As he made his way upstairs he passed Andie's room where the door was open and once again going against the voice in his head telling him to just walk on he couldn't help but look in.

Andie didn't see him at first as she just finished getting ready for the party then she seen him as she looked in the mirror and turned around fast and smiled at him.

"oh hey I uh I didn't realise you were uh here already"

As she spoke he tried to regain himself and his speech after first seeing her and how she was dressed he walked up to her slowly closing the door a little behind him.

"uh I uh hey yeah I just uh got here actually you uh you look amazing Andie.

Josh looked to the floor after realising what he had just said hoping she maybe hadn't heard him but no such luck he had. As she turned back to him with a shocked smile on her face.

"uh thanks I uh I didn't really know what to wear so I'm just going with it"

She picked up a necklace from her bed after she finished speaking and looked at him questioningly.

"could you uh you know put this on for me please you know uh how hopeless I am"

He gulped heavily walking a bit closer to her again and going behind her taking the necklace from her hands as she moved her hair out of the way. He tried to not let her know how nervous he was at the present moment in time and placed the necklace round her clasping it together.

He put her hair back to where it was originally, he couldn't believe the thoughts he had this afternoon were back in his head again only louder. All he wanted to do right in this moment was turn her round and kiss her. Snapping him out of his thoughts she turned round herself not realising how close they had got they both found their breath hitching in their throats.

He gulped and looked down at her as he brushed her hair out of her face. Once again he was caught up with her and in this moment before he realised again they were getting closer with each second. However yet again before it could go anywhere they both heard the footsteps coming up the stairs

Andie pulled away from him just as fast as Josh jumped about five feet in the air both of them coming to their senses of almost what just happened again. Before either one of them could come up with anything to say both of their heads snapped up to the door that was beginning to open.

Josh not wanting to know or have to explain to Alec what on earth he was doing in his little sisters room bolted to behind the door not wanting to be seen. Andie tried to regain herself from all of that looking at the door to find Alec standing before her asking where josh was. Having to come up with an excuse on the spot she quickly spoke.

"I uh I think he uh went to the bathroom before you uh were coming up"

With that her brother disappeared out of her room closing the door behind him. Andie released a breath she had been holding in and looked over at josh who had panic written on his face. Josh moved from behind the door back in to the room trying to search for something to say to her with a smirk on his face scratching the back of his head.

"uh yeah uh so I should probably be uh going through there before he starts shouting and screaming you uh you know what he's like after all huh"

He walked up to her and once again put her hair behind her ear and smiling at her again and trying to control his breath again. He walked out of her room taking one last look at her as he closed the door and leaning on the other side of it releasing a breath. Realising he almost just almost crossed a line but also realising he didn't regret it this time.

Deciding he couldn't think about this anymore right now and controlling himself and going to join Alec and whoever else was in the other room. Once everyone had arrived they all made their way to the party which as Josh said most of their class were at too.

Josh made his way through the house with a drink in his hand as he did he heard Alec say he was going outside. He watched him walk outside with his girlfriend Courtney and a few of the other football players. He stood by the pool slightly amused watching people who were drunk trying to play pool.

As he looked up he saw her with Kent at the other side of the room, just watching this made Josh's blood boil slightly as he took another drink. He continued to watch her he didn't know why because it was just making him more mad as he did so. Someone snapped him out of this trance he was in, he turned to see who it was to see Gea standing in front of him and he knew where this conversation was going before either one of them spoke.

Josh sighed to her thinking he might as well start before she began her accusations.

"don't even start"

Josh said looking at her and stealing a quick glance at Andi as he did so. He knew she wasn't going to let this go any time soon. Gea just smiled at him as she shook her head at the same time.

"you know for a fact I'm right Josh I mean It's not just me who sees the way you look at her when she's not looking and especially when she's with Kent I seen the daggers you were just sending him you're lucky he is too oblivious to even notice"

Josh looked at her with a frown on his face feeling slightly alarmed by what she said.

"wait woah wait rewind what do you mean you're not the only one who sees how I look at her not that I do look at her any different than anyone else that is"

Gea laughed slightly with him quite amused at how nervous he was about it all.

"oh Josh come on why is it so hard for you to admit how you feel about her huh and no I'm not the only one because people aren't blind Josh people see how you look at her when she has no idea the amount of times I've had to say no nothing is going on with the two of you is funny really"

Josh looked more alarmed now than he did twenty seconds ago as he lightly got hold of her arm pulling her to the side away from where people could hear them.

"wait hold up god Gea whoever these people are please tell me you're telling them that they're wrong about it all because if Alec hears even a whisper of any of this I dread to think what..."

That's when it clicked in her head it wasn't because he was scared of telling her it was because he was scared of what Alec would do to him if he ever found out.

"oh my god of course that's why you are so scared to tell her about how you feel for her isn't it because you are terrified of how Alec will react and what he would do to you I guess that is kind of cute in a way"

Josh's eyes had gone wide by now as he looked at the floor trying to figure a way out of all of this trouble he ha managed to get himself in to sighing to himself.

" I uh I don't know what you're uh talking about I'm not scared of Alec he is like one of my best friends "

He knew that was a failed attempt in getting off the subject they were talking about but he couldn't think of anything else on the spot as she shook her head at him.

" you know what I mean Josh you're not scared like properly scared of him you're just scared of what he would do to you if he found out about the thoughts you were having about his little sister, that I get but why is it so hard for you to admit to me that you like her"

Josh took the last of his drink before shaking his head and sighing wondering if he said it out loud just once if it would feel any better and not just want to scream as he looked at her defeated.

"ok fine ok listen if I tell you anything about any of this you need to promise me you wont anything to anyone not even these people whoever they may be"

Gea smiled at him knowing she had finally got through to him.

"I will take your secret to my grave Josh it is not my place to say anything to anyone it is only yours however now at least you have someone to talk to about it before you work up the nerve to tell her yourself"

Josh could hear the sarcasm in her voice about him telling her knowing that wouldn't be happening any time soon. Just then Andie and Kent popped up out of nowhere smiling and joking around as he had seen earlier on he grabbed another drink of the side as he watched this. Kent told them he was going to the garden to see a few of the football guys as he went Gea followed glancing back giving Josh a look that said do something now.

Andie turned back to Josh after watching Kent and Gea walk outside smiling at him.

"so are you uh are you having a good night so far then I see you and uh Gea seem to be getting on well again are you two uh you know getting back together or something"

Andie asked him looking up at him with an odd look in her face as she waited for him to answer still unsure what answer she wanted to hear. Josh's eyes went wide again at her question.

"what uh oh no I uh no were not no she was just making conversation we uh we said we were going to stay friends still so it wasn't uh awkward or anything for uh anyone because we kind of all hag around with the uh same people so"

Josh looked out in to the garden as he saw Alec, Kent and Gea in the shed slightly then looking back to Andie who didn't seam half as wasted as those outside.

"so are you uh having a good night you and Kent seemed to be so when I walked past uh earlier"

He looked around the room again and not at her he didn't want to make it seem like he had been watching her and Kent all night. She looked at him with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"uh yeah were uh were having a good night its sweet he asked me to come with him but I think it was a night for him to go with the football team and whatever so I don't know I might go tell him I'm going to head home soon

Josh's mouth decided to move before his brain had registered again which seemed to be happening a lot to him lately.

"what no don't leave early we haven't even been here for that long why don't you just uh hang out with me you know if you uh want to but you know you would have way more fun here rather than sitting at home again"

He smiled at her as he spoke and offered her a drink as he had one too, which she took as she smiled back at him tilting her head at him.

"sure that's true I guess so uh have you got your eye on uh anyone in particular tonight then"

As she said this the smile kind of altered on her face but quickly regained herself and looked to her side to see the drunk dudes still trying to play pool to avoid looking at him. Josh however was looking straight at her for the first time tonight.

" I uh I don't think so I uh I came obviously with uh you guys so I just wasn't well I'm not uh looking for anyone no has caught my eye anyway its a friends kind of night tonight in my head uh anyway"

He noticed he was slightly rambling so he decided to finish there. Andie tried not to smile at his answer not that that should affect her or anything she is still seeing Kent, she knew that she needed to get those feelings she used to have for him out of her system before she started seeing him but she couldn't help it every time she tried he seemed to be everywhere that she was too.

"that is fair enough but I think there are plenty of uh girls here that wouldn't think twice about throwing themselves at you, you must see that"

As she smiled he sighed to himself taking another drink of whatever it was he had picked up of the side and thought to himself 'yeah but not the one that I actually want' even thinking that to himself made him realise he had dug himself a hole without even knowing it.

"ha funny I uh I doubt that somehow and besides even if that were true I uh I'm not really looking to uh hook up with anyone right now anyway"

Andie couldn't figure out why he was being so chilled out about this when god knows what the rest of the football team would do if they had the same opportunity as he did that's one thing she liked about him.

" yeah I uh you said but uh why not though other guys would jump at the chance or is it uh because you and Gea uh just broke up"

Josh had been looking outside to Alec and the others when she had asked this as he turned back towards her he noticed immediately they had gotten closer and they had been walking and talking and ended up in one of the open areas of the house which they had noticed was massive.

"what oh I uh no its not because I uh just broke up with Gea no I've just got more on my mind than hooking up with uh a random girl you know"

She raised her eyebrows at him not really knowing what to say to that except to just smile at him again. Just as Josh was going to try and move her hair again they heard their names being shouted from down the hall way by their friends. They both adjusted themselves and awkwardly walked down the hall to meet them as they did they found Alec passed out on one of the couches and some of the others playing beer pong and loosing at that.

Josh and Andie walked up to them making up the excuse they were looking for the bathrooms in this place. A few hours later Alec and Kent had decided to go home a little earlier Kent saying he wanted to make sure Alec didn't pass out in an alley way or something. Josh was walking to get another drink looking around the place at the people who were left trying to avoid any more awkward conversations with Gea.

As he did this his eyes found Andie and stopped dead in his tracks as he did so as he saw a drunk senior trying to hit on her even though she was clearly not interested. He thought to himself his anger rising slightly by the millisecond to just leave it alone and not to get involved that was until he saw this dude put his hands on her and something inside him snapped. He stormed over to where they were pushing the guy heavily away from her.

"I think you should be moving along right now my friend she clearly wants nothing to do with you now go"

As he breathed angrily the boy walked back up to Josh and chuckled slightly with a smug smile on his face.

"and what exactly has it got to do with you huh what are you the boyfriend or something"

Before Josh could register a come back in his head he found his mouth was in control once again.

"and so what if I am huh even more reason for you to back off"

As soon as the words had left his mouth his eyes went wide and his breath hitched in his throat and so did Andie's, as the guy murmured to himself as he shoved past Josh walking back in to the centre of the room. Josh knew he had to turn around and face her and see what she had to say but he was terrified to do so at the same time. As he turned round he could see her eyes were wide too.

Before he could even try and dig himself out of the hole he had found himself in he saw that she was going to speak first.

"what uh what was that first of all I can take care of myself Josh I am a big girl and I am fully aware that that guy was being a dick and I know you see me as just your friends little sister but.."

He cut her off by grabbing her face with his hands and kissing her. It shocked him more than it did her, he didn't know what had came over him and he knew he had just entered dangerous territory not knowing whether they would even still be friends after this was over so he made the best of a bad situation.

As he pulled away from her much to his own dismay still holding her head in his hands. He dared to look at her knowing he had too seeing her face that was full of confusion.

"how many times do I have to tell you, you are not just my friends little sister to me okay"

After what he had just done he found he felt a big weight lifted of his shoulders as a small smile appeared on her face that's all he needed to see before kissing her again.

The next morning Andi woke up with a foul pounding in her head obviously drinking more than she thought last night as she looked up to find Imogen and Courtney slightly waking her saying they were leaving soon. As she got up and tried to regain her balance she spotted Josh by the door and he was already looking at her. As she looked at him his eyes went to the floor thinking to herself I wonder if he even remembers anything from last night and what did it mean.

As the group were just about to leave Andie felt herself feel all of a sudden very sick and ran through the door outside and puking on the grass frowning to herself.

"oh gross"

Turning around slightly jumping as she seen Josh standing behind her looking just as nervous as she did.

"I uh I here I thought you uh kind of need this "

He held out a bottle of water to her as she looked at him slightly sceptically as she took the water from him.

"thanks you uh you don't have to stand and watch this its uh not exactly pretty you know"

He slightly laughed at her still avoiding direct eye contact to her he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"yeah I uh yeah I know I just uh I just wanted to make sure that you were you know okay I guess"

He looked back down to the floor after looking at her whilst saying that. She finished the bottle of water he had given her making her feel slightly better.

"oh uh yeah uh I'm uh I'm fine I'm just trying to uh piece together the uh the end of last night you know and by the looks of my phone I uh I think Kent wants to see me later on today I think he said something uh about Alec saying he's coming over to the uh house"

With the mention of Kent's name Josh half winced to himself remembering what he had done last night even though she was his best friends sister and she had a well she was seeing someone else. Gulping to himself and thinking too she probably couldn't even remember anything that he had done last night which on one hand was a good thing however on the other hand if she did remember it would be so much easier to try and explain all of this to her and try and explain how he felt towards her.

Andie looked up at him deciding whether or not she was going to tell him she remembered it happening or not.

"I uh I remember bits and uh pieces just uh you know towards the end is a slight blur I guess I cant quite decide what actually happened and what I've uh made up in my head"

He took a deep breath and slowly and gently took her hand making her freeze in the moment before he spoke.

"look I uh I don't know what you do and uh don't remember about last night but I uh think I need to uh explain or whatever will you uh will you walk with me for a uh a bit please I don't really want uh any of the others hearing especially your uh brother"

Andie sheepishly nodded at him still not knowing which way this conversation was going to go. As they walked they did so in silence forgetting what actual words were. As she looked at him she could see the conflict in his eyes like he was having some inner battle with himself. He stopped walking and stood in front of her taking another deep breath looking straight at her. It was that moment he decided to just go for it as he opened his mouth to speak and once again they were interrupted, this time by a car horn for them to know they were leaving.

Josh lowly huffed to himself as he walked to the car trying to figure out if he was slightly annoyed or relieved that they had been interrupted yet again. On the way back his phone rang as he looked down and gulped to himself before answering it.

"hey Alec uh It's good to know you're uh still alive after last night man, uh what when uh I ok I guess so uh see you soon Alec"

Josh put his phone down and his head fell back to the head rest behind him. He turned to look a Andie who was already looking at him probably already knowing what he was going to say.

"uh that was your brother he uh he wants me uh to come round and join everyone apparently they're ordering food and stuff uh he said he thinks Kent is coming over too and to catch him up on what he missed last night2

Josh looked back down to his hands in his lap knowing he was screwed either way this unfolded waiting for her response still not looking at her.

"oh uh yeah cool I guess Kent just meant we were hanging at my house then after all I guess that's ok"

A surge of slight anger and jealousy went through him as he looked out of the window next to him when she mentioned his name still with a smile on his face then he thought again to himself what did he really expect from her she was still seeing him, no one else spoke until they were dropped of at Alec's house.

As Josh and Andie walked up the path to her house their hands brushed against each others making them both jump as she opened the front door. They walked in to the house to see Alec, Courtney, Gea and Kent in the living room with pizza all over the table. Alec must have seen them come in first.

"hey guys what's up the food just got here so just help yourself"

Josh and Andie looked at each other for a millisecond before looking back at Kent and Alec. Josh spotted Gea giving him a knowingly smile. Andie made the excuse to wash up and change before she came and joined them, nice Josh thought to himself thanks Andie. This made Josh think of a way to get out of this messy situation he was in right now.

"uh you know what Alec I uh need to shower and change too dude I reek of beer and god knows what else man so I'm just gonna head home"

As he tried to back out of the door hoping his plan would work when Alec stood up looking at him with an oblivious look on his face that was nothing new.

"dude just shower in my bathroom you still have your clothes you left here last time my mom washed them"

Josh bowed his head thinking so much for that then before sighing at Alec who was all of a sudden full of ideas that actually made sense.

"uh ok uh thanks Alec I'll uh be back down soon then"

As he made his way up the stairs the rest of them went back to the movie that was on the T.V. He let out a deep breath making his way to Alec's bathroom that was opposite Andie's looking behind him as he bumped in to someone, already knowing who it was he gulped to himself as he opened his eyes seeing Andie in front of him. She was in a towel with a wrap on her head from washing her hair making his throat go dry.

"uh I uh sorry I didn't uh see you there I was uh"

He couldn't finish his sentence as his throat was still dry and she was looking up at him with wide eyes again.

"uh no I uh It's uh It's fine what are you uh what are you doing up here anyway"

Josh leaned on the wall next to the door of the bathroom smirking at her without even realising he was doing so.

" well I said I was going to head home and shower up and stuff because I reek of beer and everything then your brother uh who seems to be full of good ideas today told me to shower up here since uh some of my clothes are still here"

He looked back up at her noticing water still running down her face from her shower he gained the confidence from somewhere to wipe it away with his hand looking directly at her as he did.

Andie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as he wiped her face with his hand.

"oh I uh well I guess that makes uh some sense for uh Alec anyway"

As he regained himself loosing whatever loosing the confidence he had moments ago.

" yeah I uh I guess I'm going to uh go shower I'll uh I'll see you back down there soon"

Andie watched him go in to her brothers bathroom as she entered her room closing the door behind her as he done the same in the bathroom with a million thoughts running through his head. After showering and changing he headed back down stairs going in to the kitchen where he bumped in to Gea, great he thought to himself just what he needs.

Gea smiled at him widely as if to say spill or what don't I know making Josh sigh to himself yet again.

"soo come on Josh did you do anything did you tell her how you feel about her finally"

She asked these questions with such hope in her voice, Josh looked at her then to Andie and everyone else who was sitting in the living room eating pizza and whatever else. He noticed Kent loosely had his arm around Andie's shoulders on the couch making him look away. Josh sat at one of the chairs at the island in the kitchen scratching the back of his head.

"okay first will you please keep your voice down and second uh no I uh I didn't tell her how I felt about her every time I thought I could something kept interrupting it so I backed off, It's not like any good could ever come from it anyway"

He took another sip of his drink waiting for her to tell him her opinion because of course she would as she slapped his shoulder softly.

"what do you mean what are you talking about of course something good could come out of It in the end"

That's when Josh cut her off rolling his hand through his hair again with slight disappointment in his voice too.

"no it cant ok it cant because she is seeing Kent still and if Alec found out he would destroy me like as in limb from limb Gea"

Gea just rolled her eyes at him causing him to glare back at her knowing what she was thinking already as he walked to the other side of the kitchen with her following him so he turned half to face her.

"ok listen when we were uh and had a little bit to drink uh last night I uh I might have done something like probably very stupid but I uh I don't even think she remembers anything uh happening but even with that its still not uh good I"

Gea had put two and two together as he spoke as her eyes widened at him and her hand going to her mouth realising what he wad talking about.

"oh my god you kissed her didn't you oh my god Josh what does this mean why didn't you tell me this to begin with I"

Her voice was getting louder with almost every word she said as she looked back in to the living room no one had heard her thankfully making josh release a nervous breath after putting his hand to her mouth too to shut her up.

"you really need to learn how to keep your voice down like now"

She rolled her eyes at him again calming herself down again.

"sorry and all but wait isn't this a good thing at the end of the day I'm slightly confused now"

Josh looked over at Andie biting his lip and then at Alec before shaking his head back to Gea.

"ha I uh well I don't know if it is or not if I'm honest with you I uh she's still with Kent and I uh I'm just going to uh ignore the fact that it uh that it even happened just like she is its uh probably the best thing to do for the both of us"

Gea looked at his with a defeated look on her face and gently put her hand on his shoulder. And talk about bad timing as she did this Andie walked in to the kitchen to get more juice and seen Gea do this and automatically knew that he either didn't mean what he done last night or didn't remember.

Josh looked up from Gea to see Andie stepping away slowly from the two looking to Gea's hand that she had quickly removed from his shoulders thinking to himself unbelievable.

"uh hey Andie are you uh are you ok I uh"

Josh coughed to clear his throat from any awkwardness in the room looking at the floor. Gea then excused herself from the scene unfolding in front of her going back in to the living room as Andie looked up at him.

"huh oh yeah I uh yeah I'm fine I just came to uh get more juice for uh through there did I interrupt uh something there or"

Andie looked back at Gea as she asked Josh and he shook his head automatically at her.

"what no not at all we were uh just talking about uh last night and uh everything that happened"

Josh looked back to the floor he couldn't believe how nervous he had become around her over the past couple of days.

"so have you uh have you remembered anything from last night then that you uh couldn't earlier on"

Her eyes went wide then regained herself as she nodded her head making his own eyes go wide automatically wanting the ground to swallow him up.

"uh yeah just uh bits and bobs about it I guess it was an uh eventful night so say the least huh"

Josh laughed to himself lightly as she tried to make the best of the awkwardness.

"yeah that's uh to say the least I guess"

They both then walked in to the living room and sat down to finish the last of the pizza that was left and watched the end of the movie that was on the T.V.

The next week at school everyone was talking about homecoming that was coming up and Andie couldn't wait hoping that Kent would ask her to go but every time she mentioned it he didn't seem to be the slightest bit excited or interested. She was sitting in the chill out room during her free period when she heard the door open and see Josh in the doorway obviously not knowing she was in there by the look on his face.

"hey uh I didn't I uh didn't know you were in here I just uh I was just looking for some card they need it outside for some poster they're making or something"

Making Andie force a smile at him as she pointed.

"its uh its all in the cabinet right there "

He looked at the cabinet next to him then back at her noticing she seemed more down and quieter than usual. The thought of it just made him want to take her in a hug. He rolled his eyes a himself as he walked to the couch sitting next to her.

"hey you look glum are you uh are you ok"

He faced her as she sighed with a slightly sad smile on her face.

"huh oh uh yeah I uh its just this guy I've been hanging out with lately I"

She stopped mid sentence just realising what she was talking about and who she was talking about it too.

"sorry I this this is uh weird isn't it"

She asked him fiddling with her fingers and she shook his head at her with a faint sile on his face.

"hey no its no its not weird it doesn't have to be weird we were well uh are friends aren't we after all uh right"

She looked at him properly since he sat down next to her with a deciding look on her face.

"so were doing this huh"

"yes were doing this now come on"

He smiled at her turning to face her fully to hear her start explaining.

"ok its just well you know that uh homecoming is coming up soon obviously because everyone knows that, and well its just well you know I"

That's when it clicked in his head that's why she was so down and slightly sad because of him.

"oh uh oh wow Kent hasn't asked you yet has he"

It was bewildering to him why anyone wouldn't want to take or ask her to homecoming, yet another thing he shouldn't be thinking.

"yeah exactly I mean I don't know if its me or just the fact that he isn't interested in the whole thing at all I don't know but I was really looking forward to going you know

She looked down as she finished speaking as he looked straight up at her not believing what he was hearing.

"hey no don't its definitely not you Andie don't think like that any guy would be lucky enough to get to go to homecoming with you, you know I uh I always uh wanted to uh be the one to take you to your first real dance"

It was his turn to look down this time that last part he said shocked himself more than anyone else but it made her smile for the first time since he sat down.

"and uh why is that Josh exactly"

She frowned but still with a smirk on her face. He sighed wishing his mouth would stop blurting these things out trying to think of another excuse.

"I uh I don't know I guess uh because it would be uh a whole lot easier on uh well everyone uh including us and I'm the uh the only guy at this school that your brother wouldn't try to murder for asking you to the uh dance"

He chuckled to himself surprising himself on how good that excuse was for on the spot looking down again. She couldn't help but smile at what he said.

"to be uh completely fair Josh that actually makes uh some sense maybe I should have uh just asked you huh"

He knew she was joking as he seen the smile on her face but he was saying to himself yes you should have or if had the stomach I should have just asked you. He saw that smile of hers disappear yet again.

"I don't know I guess for just once I just wish someone would pick me for real you know I just don't want to be used or hurt again"

Josh gulped hard to himself feeling stupid and sad for her.

"you know between you and me I uh.."

He nervously put his hand on her now crossed knee sighing knowing he was in dangerous territory again.

"I uh I would of uh picked you, you uh know I would have"

He refused to look at her now after saying that last part. She smiled at him and nervously put her hand up on top of his with a glint in her eyes.

"uh thanks Josh that uh means a lot"

They looked at each other properly for the first time since he came in to the room and before either of them knew what was happening they were slowly leaning in once again. The class bell started ringing down their ears startling them both, getting up of the couch quickly choosing to ignore what just happened once again.

Alec opened his locker which were over flowing with demerits from class from hooking up with girls. This made Josh's eyes widen but believing it at the same time.

"Jesus Christ Alec do you ever do anything else at school"

Josh said as he looked up at his friend. Alec just smiled in a response turning to him.

"what about you Josh what's going on with you lately huh apart from that little fling if you can call it that with Gea I haven't seen you hook up with like anyone at all this year. Matter of fact the only girl I see you hang out with is my little sister Josh"

Josh's breath hitched in his thought and the colour drained from his face. He thought to himself how did he manage to get himself in these situations he was becoming reckless. He looked anywhere except Alec.

"why are you spending so much time with Andie anyway Josh I didn't know that you two were that good of friends"

Josh shook his head at himself not believing this was happen right now.

"uh yeah we uh we have became closer I uh I guess were in both of the same classes and stuff I uh I don't know I guess it just kind of uh happened"

Alec looked at him with slight suspicion in his eyes.

"you are the only guy at this school that I would allow to say that and not hit them repeatedly you actually seem to care for her and that's coming from me"

Before josh could even think of coming up with an explanation or and excuse he started to ramble.

"yeah I uh I do I actually she uh she's a nice girl you know I uh"

He closed his eyes as he winced knowing he had just opened a whole new can of worms on himself. Alec's head snapped up his eyebrows knitting together as he looked at Andie at the other end of the hallway and then back to Josh.

"please tell me that Andie is not the reason you haven't been hooking up with anyone this year dude"

Josh couldn't tell if it was anger, worry or cautiousness in his voice or all three at once, he knew this was his fault him and his big mouth yet again speaking before his brain had caught up yet again.

"uh what are you uh talking uh about no dude I uh she's and you're she's your little sister I uh you would uh murder me and besides she's still kind of seeing that Kent dude and besides its not like I haven't hooked up with anyone at all this year dude come one"

Josh could feel the panic set in to his voice more and more as he spoke as he looked at Alec trying to figure out what he was thinking now. Alec ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Josh don't do that to me man for a second I actually thought you were crushing on my little sister as weird as that is to even think about, but you know I know you'd never go there but it ever did I would so rather it be you than one of those sketchy other dudes that I beat up for looking at her the wrong way"

Josh couldn't quite believe what he was hearing although Alec believed he would never cross that line he was taking that and keeping it as he gulped again having to defend himself once more.

"what uh I uh no dude chill don't worry anyway I dread to think what you would do to me if that thought ever crossed my mind you always become kind of psychic when it comes to your sister"

Alec looked at josh pulling a book out of his locker with a slight grin on his face at the same time Josh couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation.

"I wouldn't beat you up or anything dude chill your my friend and Andie's friend too apparently and she seems to care for you too it would just be hard to accept if you ever had those thoughts you know my best friend dating my sister"

Alec slightly chuckled to himself as Josh just nodded in agreement failing to find any words to come back to that. As Josh turned round beginning to walk to his next class and letting out a deep breath he had been holding for a while he thought to himself nice work Josh that was smart.

Later on that day Josh was getting books out of his locker for his study hall period opening one of them to find the polaroid of Andie he had found on the floor at Alec's house months ago he hadn't known why he had kept it at the time, however now he knew as he looked down at it then back up down the hall to see Andie and Kent walking towards him. He quickly put the photo back in his book and closed his locker. Andie quietly said hi to him as they approached before she headed off to her next class.

This left Josh with Kent, great he had said to himself he was the one to speak first out of the two breaking the awkward silence that was growing around them.

"so are you uh are you going to go to homecoming then dude"

Kent slightly frowned to himself at the mention of homecoming.

"no man I don't think so dances aren't really all my thing you know"

Josh knew what he had to say next against his own thoughts telling him not too.

"oh uh right I just I thought you might be going you know taking Andie since uh you two have been seeing each other a lot over the past few weeks"

He tried not to sound slightly bitter as he said this to Kent shaking thoughts out of his head again. He saw Kent's face with the look of decision on it.

"well she did mention something earlier about how she loved al that kind of stuff"

Josh just narrowed his eyes at him not knowing if he was really that blind or he was just being purposefully stupid and knowing would practically have to spell it out to him was the last thing he wanted to do today.

"okay uh look I know you and I aren't the best of friends and that you aren't really in to the whole dance thing however I think Andie would really like it if you asked her to homecoming"

Kent looked at josh having a few tricks of his own up his sleeve and thought to himself for a second.

"really apart from earlier she hasn't mentioned much about the whole thing"

Josh looked slightly deflated for a second before trying to get this conversation over and done with.

"that's because no one has really asked her to a dance that uh really means something"

He looked back up at Kent who now had a surprised look on his face, josh just wanted to be anywhere away from here at this moment in time.

"oh well I guess I will go and uh talk to her about it then thanks a lot Josh, although I'm not going to lie I kind of expected you to ask her to homecoming"

This made Josh's eyes wide not expecting that to come out of his mouth at all.

"what uh what why uh why would you think that I would uh ask Andie to uh homecoming"

He tried and failed not to stammer being in shock from where this conversation was going. He saw Kent have a grin on his face as if to say I'm not stupid.

"Josh I have seen the way that you look at her man it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together and see it that's part of the reason I didn't ask her to see if you could find the courage to do it yourself. Seeing two people who are right together I'm not one to stand in the way of something like that its just not me"

Josh looked like he had just seen a ghost as he looked around to make sure Alec or Andie were no where to be seen to hear this conversation.

"uh I uh listen Kent I uh I don't.."

He tried to find any excuse in the world but he new he had been caught this time as Kent patted his shoulder lightly.

"listen dude I'm not mad or anything I'm just kind of glad you have finally admitted it to yourself"

As Kent smiled he pulled him slightly away from other people.

"so what do you want me to do about exactly huh I cant exactly go up to her and tell her how I feel about her can I and just to let you know this conversation is the last thing in the world I expected to be having with you, maybe Gea was right I do suck at keeping things to myself"

He said the last part to himself this time as he looked at the floor then back at Kent as he sighed with an amused look on his face.

"why don't or cant you tell her though because of Alec, Josh what exactly do you think he is going to do to you huh I think your thoughts are a lot worse than the reality of it he will just have to accept the fact that it happens"

Josh sighed before realising something about the whole situation unravelling in front of him.

"woah hold on woah how did you figure it out anyway and for how long , does this mean that like other people know too"

Kent seen the panic spreading over Josh's face as he spoke.

"no ha no one knows about it as far as I am aware I figured it out a couple of weeks ago man just do us all a favour and tell her soon and put us out of our misery"

Kent laughed at him a little before walking past him to his class leaving Josh more confused now than he was about twenty minutes ago. After school Josh was walking slowly towards Andie's house he didn't know how Kent had managed to convince him to do this and probably make a fool out of himself. He thought to himself surely this was a bad idea but it was better coming from himself rather than anyone else.

As he neared the door he went over in his head what he had to do and what he was about to tell her. He knocked on the door thinking to himself it was either now or never as Andie opened the door with a smile with a bit of confusion too she obviously wasn't expecting him on her doorstep.

"oh hey I uh if you're uh looking for Alec he uh he just went out to see Courtney"

A little bit of relief went through thinking good to himself as he walked past her in to the living room.

"no I uh I didn't come to see your brother actually I uh I came to see you we uh we need to talk well about different things I guess"

This made Andie freeze a little and gulp as she looked at him.

"uh about uh about what "

She asked stupidly knowing what he was talking about or so she thought as she closed the door behind them and walked to the living room too where he was pacing a little bit.

"well actually I need to uh I need to talk and you uh you just need to hear this then you can uh then you can say anything you want okay"

Andie nodded as he breathed deeply cursing Kent by the second here goes he thought to himself.

"okay here goes uh I don't know when everything started to uh change if that's the uh the right word I honestly don't know but I uh at first and I just decided to ignore it I guess but then all of sudden certain things that happened and certain things about you just kept catching my eye. At the time I was uh I was seeing Gea so I just tried to forget about it but then you started seeing Kent and I uh I couldn't deny it anymore that uh my feelings for you had uh changed. I knew I couldn't uh act on them there were so many reasons because your brother is slightly on the crazy side and there was Kent. But I uh back to the point I uh when me and Gea broke up it wasn't because of what I said it was because she had figured out that I was uh crushing on you, which scared me because she wasn't mad she was encouraging if anything"

He refused to look at her as he decided to carry on.

"then we uh then we went to the party and as you know certain things happened and don't pretend you don't remember because we weren't that uh drunk. So I uh after that I uh I did try and talk to you but then I realised you were still uh seeing Kent who by the way I had a talk to this afternoon who to my surprise told me to talk to you and tell you so I'm uh I'm blaming this on him by the way"

He then sighed like the whole world had been released from his shoulders and decided to look at her who had tears forming in her eyes.

"listen you I uh you don't have to say anything I uh I know your still with Kent I uh I just had to say something before I exploded I"

He was interrupted by the best way possible as she kissed him to his delight. As they pulled away resting his head on hers both of them smiling as he realised that she felt the same as him.

"we will handle Alec when we cross that bridge I'm not letting you go just because your brother doesn't approve"

As he pulled her closer to him again.


End file.
